Paris When It Sizzles
Paris When It Sizzles is a 1964 romantic comedy film directed by Richard Quine and produced by Quine and George Axelrod. The screenplay is by George Axelrod based on the story and film Holiday for Henrietta by Julien Duvivier and Henri Jeanson. The music score is by Nelson Riddle, the cinematography by Charles Lang and Claude Renoir. The film stars William Holden and Audrey Hepburn, and features Grégoire Aslan, Raymond Bussières, Noël Coward and Tony Curtis. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 4 Reception 5 Film-within-the-film 6 See also 7 References 8 External links Plot The story concerns a veteran playboy screenwriter named Richard Benson (William Holden) who has been paid to write a screenplay for his boss, Mr. Alexander Myerheim (Noël Coward). Overly set in his playboy and carousing ways, he procrastinates the writing of the screenplay until just two days before it is due. Gabrielle Simpson (Audrey Hepburn), a temp secretary hired by Benson to type the script, comes to Richard's hotel room where they are to work on the script, only then finding out about their tight deadline and that not one page or line of script had yet been written. The desperate and self-loathing writer, Richard, begins to be awakened and inspired by the beautiful Gabrielle, and starts to come up with various scenarios for his screenplay, called The Girl Who Stole the Eiffel Tower, which is based on their unfolding romance. The screenplay, with small but inspired and comedic roles for Noël Coward, Tony Curtis, and other famous stars of the day, makes fun of the movie business, actors, studio heads and itself, and is rife with allusions to the iconic earlier roles of the two main stars. Cast Some members of the cast have roles in The Girl Who Stole the Eiffel Tower, the film-within-the-film. Actor Role Role in the film-within-the-film Audrey Hepburn Gabrielle Simpson Gabby William Holden Richard Benson Rick Grégoire Aslan Police Inspector Gilet Raymond Bussières François, the gangster Tony Curtis Gabby's narcissistic boyfriend; Maurice, the second policeman Noël Coward Alexander Meyerheim The Producer Cast notesIn addition to the uncredited role played by Tony Curtis,3 the film also features uncredited cameo appearances by Marlene Dietrich, as herself, and Mel Ferrer,2 Hepburn's real-life husband at the time, who plays a party guest dressed as Dr. Jekyll, while Frank Sinatra sings a few bars of the opening song, The Girl Who Stole the Eiffel Tower. Production The film, whose working title was Together in Paris,1 is a remake of the 1952 French film Holiday for Henrietta, directed by Julien Duvivier. Paramount exercised an option on their contracts with both Hepburn and Holden, forcing them to make the film together. Holden, who had had an affair with Hepburn during the making of Sabrina a decade earlier and been in love with her ever since, attempted without success to rekindle a romance with the now-married actress.4 Holden's alcoholism was also a constant challenge for Quine, who moved into a rented house next to Holden's during production to keep an eye on him.4 Holden later commented on both of the problems:4 “ I remember the day I arrived at Orly Airport for Paris When It Sizzles. I could hear my footsteps echoing against the walls of the transit corridor, just like a condemned man walking the last mile. I realized that I had to face Audrey and I had to deal with my drinking. And I didn’t think I could handle either situation. ” Curtis was brought into the production to film during a week when Holden was undergoing treatment for his alcoholism at the prompting of the director.4 Lang replaced Renoir as the director of photography during production, a change demanded by Hepburn after she saw what she felt were unflattering dailies.4 Hepburn shot the film in the summer of 1962, back-to-back with Charade, which she shot that fall. The films shared several locations, most notably a Punch and Judy puppet theatre in the park in front of the Théâtre Marigny. Reception Variety called Paris When It Sizzles "marshmallow-weight hokum" and quoted a line from the film as an apt description of the film itself: "contrived, utterly preposterous and totally unmotivated"; it complimented the two leads, saying Hepburn is a "refreshingly individual creature in an era of the exaggerated curve" and Holden "handles his assignment commendably."2 Time said the film was "a multimillion dollar improvisation that does everything but what the title promises" and suggested that "writer George Axelrod (The Seven Year Itch) and director Richard Quine should have taken a hint from Holdencharacter Richard Benson, who writes his movie, takes a long sober look at what he has wrought, and burns it."5 Turner Classic Movies notes that "critics uniformly panned" the film but said it "has earned a reputation as a guilty pleasure for those who enjoy in-joke movie spoofs and an absurdist storyline played out against the glorious backdrop of the City of Light."4 Film-within-the-film This section does not cite any sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (June 2009) In one scene, Holden's character remarks that the film-in-the-film could have a theme song by Frank Sinatra. Sinatra's voice is heard singing the laughable lyric, "The girl who stole the Eiffel Tower also stole my heart" over the fictional credit sequence. Another film from Hepburn's back-catalogue, My Fair Lady, is mentioned as being the same story as Frankenstein moments after a reference to a prostitute with "a heart of gold", an allusion to Hepburn's character Holly Golightly in Breakfast at Tiffany's. See also List of American films of 1964 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c Paris When It Sizzles at the TCM Movie Database 2.^ Jump up to: a b c "Paris When It Sizzles". Variety. January 1, 1964. Retrieved 2009-05-27. 3.Jump up ^ Paris When It Sizzles at the Internet Movie Database 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Eleanor Quin. "Paris When It Sizzles: Overview Article". Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved 2009-05-27. 5.Jump up ^ "Flame-Out". Time. April 17, 1964. Retrieved 2009-05-27. External links Paris When It Sizzles at the Internet Movie Database Paris When It Sizzles at the TCM Movie Database Paris When It Sizzles at AllMovie Category:1964 films Category:English-language films Category:1960s romantic comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:American remakes of French films Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films directed by Richard Quine Category:Films about screenwriters